Rendering Required
by Mudkipmission
Summary: AU. May and Drew are hiking through the forest and find a coin that teleports them into different gaming worlds that they have to clear to survive. What will happen in this (Hopefully) exciting story of boss battling action? contestshipping MayxDrew (sorry for the bad summary)


**Hello everyone! this is my first fanfic I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it!** **Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I haven't written a lot so any tips you have would be helpful. :) I don't really feel the need to describe what they look like for now. they look like themselves, normal clothes and such. I suppose I should get on with the story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1- Lost_**

* * *

 _Drew's POV_

* * *

"Hey Drew, wait up!" I tuned to see May jogging up behind me looking like she just ran a marathon. We've only been walking for a few hours and she is already tired. I just want to get out of this forest by nightfall but May keeps wanting to stop every five minutes to rest. We haven't even passed a good place to camp yet.

"Well May, if you exercised instead of sitting on your butt playing video games all day you would be able to keep up with me." I said while slowing down to a stop to wait for her to catch up.

"I don't play video games all day. And I'm outside right now aren't I?" she grumbled as she came up to me. I just shook my head and sighed as we continued walking at a slower pace.

We walked in silence for a bit so i took a look at the forest we where hiking through. It was a beautiful day out and relatively peaceful. The tree's leafs were all a lovely dark green and they rustled in the slight breeze blowing through them. It was a relativity warm day. The sun peeked through the cracks in the trees and flickered on the forest floor as the branches swayed. The birds where all chirping and you could hear some smaller wildlife scampering around the in the think brush. It was a perfect day. The only thing bad about it was-

"Can we take a dinner break yet? I'm starving and my feet are killing me!" May groaned as she slowed to a stop. "Do you even know where we are?"

oh no. "May" I said slowly "You were in charge of the map. Did you get us lost?"

"We're not lost!" May exclaimed

"Are you sure about that?" I knew I should have handled the map but she is so stubborn and took it from me and now look where we are! Lost.

"I told you were not lost! I just don't know our exact location." She said while poking her index finger together.

"So were lost?" I asked. she just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Giving me a small pout.

Suddenly her face lit up. I know that face, this can't be good. "Don't worry! I saw a small path a few minutes back. I'm sure it's a short cut. It'll get us out of here in no time!" she stated with a big grin.

"You know when you're lost in the forest you generally don't want to go wander around getting more lost. We should just keep going straight and see if we can find some place to camp for the night."

"It'll be fine! It's more fun this way. Like an adventure!" she cheered while pumping her fist in the air "And we are not lost."

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth we both turned around and jogged back towards the path that May saw. After about five minutes we reached a small path covered in foliage. It was barely a path more like a small line that was probably made by some deer. But hey it's worth a try anyways. Besides we weren't getting anywhere going straight.

It was a silent hike down the path not saying a word to each other. Every once and a while a small animal would run across the path and May would squeal before saying how cute it was. After a while in silence we made it to a small sheltered clearing where the last of the sunlight was trickling through the trees. There was a small pond by the edge of it that the light reflected off of and danced in the leafs. Not a bad place to set up a camp if you ask me.

"Wow! It looks like something out of a fairy tale." May gushed while she admired her surroundings.

"It's alright" I said as I flipped my bangs out of my face with the back of his hand. "We should set up camp here for the night."

"Just alright?! I could live here!"She yelled as she fell back into the soft grass, her brown hair cascading around her. She looked kinda cute with the last of the orange sunlight shining off her face. not that I would ever tell her that.

"May get serous for a minute would you? Just set up the tents while I go get some firewood okay?"

"Fine, but you're cooking dinner tonight." What? Why?

"Why do I have to cook?"

"Because I'm tired from when you got us lost and I had to swoop in and save us. Being a hero takes a lot of work you know." She bragged

"I think you have your facts wrong there May. You're the one that got us lost. And we aren't out of the forest yet so I don't see how you swooped in and saved us either."

She didn't reply. Only waved her hand over her shoulder and sat down on a stump near the middle of the clearing. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
